Transition
by blackwood-lilly
Summary: When they find the true power that lies within, how will their relationship evolve? As their bond grows stronger, they begin to understand the future that awaits them...
1. Chapter 1 Return

_**Author's notes:**_ The story takes place during the final part of volume 15, arc Dream: Yume 9 – Earth and Moon Dream.

It is set after Nehellenia's final defeat, when Mamoru's power awakens and before Helios returns to Elysion.

CHAPTER 1

--Return--

"Seems like everything is back to normal on Earth, we as well have returned to our usual selves", said Michiru while analyzing their surroundings since they landed in what appeared to be a heavily wooded land, though it was full of trees and bushes it looked unbelievably beautiful under the moonlight.

"Does anybody know where we are? This area doesn't look familiar to me… "-Asked Chibiusa in a somewhat concerned tone.

"Maiden, do not worry. We are…"

"…In the woods behind TV Ashita!"-Minako abruptly interrupted Helios as he was about to explain their whereabouts.

"Exactly" Added Helios with a slight gesture of surprise as he gently smiled towards her. "How did you know, Princess Venus?"

"Princess? Oh, what's with all the formality…? Minako-chan will do just fine! And of course I know where we are! I usually come here on my spare time and see if I can spot any of my favorite idols passing by on their way to work!"

"Of course you do…"-Said Ami-chan giggling a little and feeling relieved to hear the reason why Minako was so familiarized with the place, especially since it had been Minako and not her to be the first to spot their location.

"It's getting late; I would have thought it'd be morning already. But I see time does differ between Earth and Elysion"

"That is correct, my Prince. After all, the Earth is affected by conditions in outer space, the Sun and the Moon; light and darkness… they all have very different meanings out here. So beautiful…"

"Must you return to Elysion immediately?" -Inquired Usagi hoping he would be able to stay at least one day on Earth to enjoy all those things like the stars that he couldn't see in Elysion.

"Princess, I must return as soon as possible and make sure the order of things has once more returned to normal"

"Please stay! Just for tonight, please… just stay tonight and enjoy the sight of the beautiful and starry sky. After everything that's happened can't you just stay this one night?"-Pleaded Chibiusa with teary eyes.

"Stay"-Added Mamoru.

"Prince! a…are you sure you want me to stay?"

"A lot has happened; I assume you two have a lot to talk about. Plus, the sun will rise in just a few hours; I don't think any disgrace will occur in Elysion from this moment till dawn. We will all see you off in the morning Helios." Stated Mamoru with kindness in the words spoken as he glanced at Helios with a thankful gaze and gently placed his hand over Helios' shoulder.

"Fine then, let's all go home and get some sleep"-Proceeded Rei in order to get everybody moving so Chibiusa could have a few moments alone with Helios.

"Ami-chan you'll stay with me, Minako-chan will you take Luna, Artemis and Diana tonight?"

"Sure! Let's go Artemis, Luna, Diana!"-Said Minako imperatively to get the feline kind going.

"Very well then, let's hurry and sleep a little; we better get going. We will meet you all tomorrow in the park before school"- Stated Haruka just as she started walking towards the street closest to the TV Station. Michiru walked gracefully by her side as Setsuna and Hotaru walked steadily a few feet behind them.

"Now, Mako-chan you don't live far from here, do you?" -Suspiciously inquired Rei.

"No, not far at all; just a few blocks away Rei-chan"

"Then I guess Chibiusa-chan can stay with you tonight; she will get to your place as soon as she finishes her business here. Mamoru-san, I don't think it is necessary to ask if Usagi will stay at your place tonight. After all, you two have a lot to talk about as well"

"Y…Yes, Rei-chan" Replied Mamoru feeling a little shaken by Rei's implications, he knew tonight was the night; tonight he had to confess.

"Let's go then, Mamo-chan". Usagi seemed calm... at ease with how things were now with Nehellenia gone for good; she even acted playful and sweet as her usual self. However, she did appear to be different in an almost intangible way… she'd become stronger, somehow she had matured in a way she hadn't even realized yet.

_**a/n**: This is the first chapter! It's my first fanfic, so please comment!... be polite but truthful ˄.˄ Thanx for reading!_

_*I must say that to fully understand this and the upcoming chapters, it'd be better if you are familiar with the Manga, because it is based on it, and most of the story was altered in the Anime. _

_To avoid confusion I've decided to make a "glossary":_

_-Mamoru= Prince "of Earth) and is called "Mamo-chan" by Usagi (in this and further chapters)_

_-Usako= Usagi/Princess/Queen (in this and further chapters)_

_-TV Ashita= TV station where Mamoru works in ch 007 of the Anime._

_****Disclaimer: I do not own nor take credit for any of the characters or places in the story, they are property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation.** _


	2. Chapter 2 Revelations

CHAPTER 2

--Revelations--

It took a while for Usagi and Mamoru to reach his apartment; after all, they did have to walk all the way from TV Ashita to his building. They had barely spoken or thought much of anything on the way home; Mamoru had comfortably held Usagi's shoulder as she wrapped her right arm around his waist. Every now and then Usagi would rest her head in his arm as a sign of affection but would not speak; they merely treasured each others' company.

When they got to his apartment building and got to his floor he reached into his pocked to get his key and proceeded to open the door. Once inside they removed their shoes and put on their slippers; silence surrounded them as neither could figure out a way to start a conversation about what had happened a few hours earlier. There they were, both of them just standing in the dark hall hoping the other would finally break the silence.

Suddenly, before either one spoke a word, a familiar voice called out for Mamoru.

"Welcome, my Prince. I see his majesty has finally found his true power"

The resounding of these words in the hall caught them both by surprise and as they turned their eyes towards the living room they recognized the man who was standing in front of them, bowing slowly as they moved. Halfway through the bow of the first figure, three more silhouettes appeared behind him.

Both Usagi and Mamoru were shocked beyond belief as they tried to wrap their minds around the fact that they were actually standing across Endymion's Shitennou. They were real, completely opaque and solid male figures kneeled on the carpet of Mamoru's living room.

"Prince, Princess" They said at once and finished their reverence.

"Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite; how is it that we are looking at you? you have materialized?"-Asked Mamoru still with a surprised look.

"The Golden Crystal has appeared at last, which means your power has awakened my Prince" Replied Kunzite while his long and silvery gray hair glowed marvelously in the darkness of the room thanks to the moonlight that filtered through the curtains.

"We stand before you now only to let you know that we now posses enough power to materialize and be of more help to his majesty… if for short periods of time. Although we have no power of our own we will now have the ability to show ourselves as you see us now and offer at least more tangible proof of our knowledge and memories that you both not yet completely recall" Politely explained Nephrite to the still very surprised pair.

"This is all for the Golden Crystal?"-Asked Mamoru in disbelief.

"It is your highness. In the past you have denied to your own self possessing any significant power or strength, which is partially the reason for you not being able to sense the Crystal that lied within your very essence. It was also the reason why we were only able to present ourselves as spirits and not for long"-Answered Zoisite; he sounded more concerned about his Prince´s confidence and self-esteem issues than anything else and though Mamoru wasn't willing to accept that fact in front of everybody present in the room –particularly himself-, Usagi definitely understood what Zoisite meant. Everything had begun to make sense for her… why he was so cold towards her sometimes, why he had preferred to suffer on his own when the Dead Moon's Magic was attacking his lungs…

Mamoru did nothing but think to himself that though all of this could be true, he kept wondering if he may still be a burden for Usagi.

"Before we leave, there's something you both should know: the future is closing in on you and it is now when our enemies will grow stronger and stronger. If you are to survive what is yet to come you must not only feel as one but think, act and be as one. Enemies will keep on trying to attack your insecurities, which is exactly why you should never doubt yourselves or each other. Concentrate on building the world where your future selves will live, where the ancient royal lineage will once again prevail"

"Royal lineage? You mean our child?"-Inquired Usagi looking a little confused, she thought he sounded too serious to be speaking only of the heiress of the Moon Kingdom.

"As you realized today, it is not only the Moon's Princess and the Earth's Prince that carry royal blood in their veins. Your protectors, the Sailor Senshi are all Princesses of their respective worlds that were chosen by the Senshi Power Guardians to defend peace in our Solar System. Thus, the Sailor Princesses of the Solar System also had the responsibility to pass on their own Kingdoms by breeding inheritors during the time of the Silver Millennium"- Explained Jadeite to his Princess.

"I'm not sure I follow what you're saying, I mean, I understand… but that was a long time ago and we are all human now"- Interrupted Usagi. She was confused out of her mind trying to follow his explanation on lineages and ancient kingdoms; all she knew was that princesses or not in a distant era, they were all regular humans now –or at least as 'regular' as a human with Senshi powers could be-

"You are indeed; you were sent to Earth to be reborn in modern times…as humans. However you, Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru, are aware that you will give birth to the new heiress to the Moon Kingdom; you know there is a future kingdom yet to be established: Crystal Tokyo of the Thirtieth Century. You have come to know your power, the powers that lie within your crystals, which are the powers that come from your very essence.

Now just as you, the Senshi still posses the powers they used to have in the distant past, which is why each one of them has the protective crystals of their mother worlds. They too will inhabit the future Kingdom alongside you as your royal court, and therefore it is still part of their duty to further the original bloodline, particularly since they are the only survivors of their planets. Due to these particular circumstances, your bodies have developed a process that will be carried out unconsciously…the only way for all of you to continue the line of descent is for your bodies to adapt their reproduction cycle to mother only during the period in which your protective worlds have the strongest influence upon this Earth. Haven't you ever wondered why your daughter is a Cancer as well as her mother?" With this question Kunzite finally finished to explain the magnitude of circumstances. When he finished, he noticed a slight reddish tone in Usagi's face, she had started blushing the moment Kunzite had mentioned the words 'reproductive cycle' and 'mother'. She thought that this was a subject she might have preferred Luna talked to her about, and no matter how interesting or important this might be for their future selves, she was sure that the girls would definitely not hear all of these explanations from her lips any time soon.

A few seconds later all the Shitennou realized they had probably said too much at a sensitive time, after all just a few hours earlier their Prince and Princess were engaged in a brutal battle against the Dead Moon.

"We should go now, we have said more than we had anticipated and we assume you have a lot to discuss. If we have crossed a line we surely apologize, but please understand we just want what is best for you both. Please remember that we are always at your service, should you need our assistance do not hesitate to call upon us"

It was with those lines that the room filled with a subtle and warm light as the Shitennou disappeared from the sight of the royal couple.

_**a/n**: This is the second chapter!˄.˄ Thanx for reading!_

_*For those unaware, the Shitennou are/used to be Prince Endymion's/Mamoru's 4 generals (basically his court... his counselors, like the Senshi are to Sailor Moon/Princess)_

_****Disclaimer: I do not own nor take credit for any of the characters or places in the story, they are property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation.** _


	3. Chapter 3 Realization

CHAPTER 3

--Realization--

"I actually never had, not before this very moment"-Suddenly said Usagi deeply analyzing her and Chibiusa's birth dates. She started to make some facial gestures while trying to remember and tie some lose ends in her head that Mamoru thought were actually pretty funny.

"You never had what, Usako?"

"I had never asked myself why Chibiusa's birthday was as close to mine… it never crossed my mind that everything he said would have anything to do with that"

"Neither had I… I just figured '_Like mother, like daughter!' _and didn't exactly think more to it"-Said Mamoru with a sweet giggle. He could barely believe what he had just heard. It seemed to have been too much information for such a short period of time.

There was a brief moment of silence; only a few minutes had passed since they crossed through the door… the Shitennou had barely even spent fifteen minutes showering them with tons of somewhat crucial information.

They'd both heard so much over the past few minutes and yet all they were thinking of was how much trouble they still believed each one would be for the other if things continued as they were. Mamoru still thought he would be nothing but a burden for Usagi or for Sailor Moon and the Senshi for that matter, and Usagi kept on thinking that being with her would only bring disgrace and suffering for Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan… I…"- Usagi finally managed to bring herself to speak "…I have only brought you pain Mamo-chan… your body has struggled with disease, your mind has suffered countless attempts to break it… Mamo-chan you've even died because of me!" She was struggling to speak, her voice broke before she finished the sentence, and tears came falling down her soft pale cheeks as she tried to look away so Mamoru didn't realize how much sadness she felt deep inside.

"Even before we were both born in this planet… Mamo-chan, Beryl killed you as your past self and there was nothing I could do about it, not even as the Moon Princess… in our recent past… she came back and brainwashed you… a…and not even a week ago Mamo-chan your lungs were rotting because of Nehellenia… I just can't stand watching you go through all that pain…"

"U…Usako!" Mamoru couldn't help to show the sorrow that flooded his heart as he heard the love of his life speak those words. He reached out from behind her, grabbed her arms and held her tightly – "It may be true that I've gone through all that but it has never, not once been because of you. Usako, I am more than willing to do anything to protect you and for this world we love so much, but don't even for one minute think you are the cause for our enemies to attack… you are the purest star to have ever existed, you would never bring destruction to this universe… and Usako you as well have suffered because of our enemies… don't ever forget that"

"Mamo-chan…" –Quietly sobbed Usagi trying to hold back her tears.

"…Me, on the other hand… I've failed to protect the things I love the most more than once; Usako, how can I be your king when I can barely look after myself let alone anything or anyone else?" –Stated Mamoru speaking from the bottom f his soul, truly believing each and every word just spoken.

"Don't you see it Mamo-chan? Every time I've stopped believing in myself, every time I've found myself feeling trapped and about to give up… you've always gotten me through it, just the thought of you reminds me that it's worth the fight, reminds me of the bright and peaceful world we must fight to defend. All those times the girls have lent me their power, you too have done so. I didn't know what it was Mamo-chan but I could feel it, and now that I know what the power within you is, I know I've felt it before, I'm sure of it"

"Usako… thank you… thank you for always being by my side, I'm sorry I kept my pain to myself, I thought I was protecting you but all I really did was hurt you…" – He recalled the night she'd come by to see how he was doing as he was being affected by the Dead Moon's magic… he'd pushed her away, sent her away and he knew, he knew he was hurting her… but he just hadn't wanted her to see how much pain he was really in. He'd thought if he just pretended to be getting better that she would feel better, that she'd be able to focus on her duties as a Senshi…

He closed his eyes, trying not to let his emotions overwhelm him, trying to surpass the enormous regret that was suddenly flooding his heart. -'How could I have done that to you?...please forgive me Usako'

Mamoru held her even tighter, causing their bodies to come closer together, he felt how they just fit perfectly… though it wasn't the first time he'd held her like that, he had just realized exactly how well their bodies adapted to each other in the most natural of ways.

"I understand Mamo-chan, but can we just trust each other from now on?"

"I promise" –Mamoru quickly assured her.

As those two words slipped his mouth he suddenly began to felt different; the atmosphere had changed, shifted in an unimaginable way… as he made his promise, he took in her scent; he found it mesmerizing but he knew it couldn't possibly be perfume, they'd been fighting the Dead Moon for so long that he couldn't believe she still smelled so sweet. He felt his temperature rise just a little; his body began to feel different, as if it needed something and when he finally realized what was going on inside him he slightly blushed, however he could not bring himself to stop… somehow he knew something would definitely change between them…

Usagi felt the change as well; it felt like a natural transition… though her mind couldn't make sense of it. One minute they were speaking of a serious issue, she felt so happy and relieved when her love promised to trust her completely from this moment on; the next minute she felt the pace of her heartbeat and breathing shift… they were slightly faster; it wasn't uncomfortable, she knew it wasn't fear, it was different from everything she had ever felt. Her senses enhanced as if her body yearned for something; she could feel her knees weakening, as if gravity had played a prank on her… she almost felt as if she were underwater, floating freely in a calm stream.

As if he were in a trance, he began to run his fingers through the soft silky skin of her arms and slowly started kissing the area of her left shoulder closest to her neck. They were soft, tender kisses that didn't fail to send an electrifying ticklish sensation throughout her lower back; she didn't say anything… she simply couldn't, she could barely stand and keep herself from trembling to the floor.

After a little while, Mamoru stopped for a few seconds and licked his lips to moisten them a little; the he proceeded as he did before except that this time, he softly caressed her skin with the tip of his tongue as he kissed her.

Usagi tried to resist as long as she could, she didn't want her legs to give in… she wanted him to kiss her like that forever.

_**a/n**: This is the third chapter!˄.˄ Thanx for reading! -sorry it took so long but it's finally here! I hope you like it._

_*Please review! I love your feedback!! ;)_

_****Disclaimer: I do not own nor take credit for any of the characters or places in the story, they are property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation.** _


	4. Chapter 4 Recognition

CHAPTER 4

--Recognition--

_-What is this feeling? My body... I feel like i'm melting, I-I can't even think straight -_Usagi's mind kept on trying to figure out _**what**_ exactly was happening, why were her instincts urging to be let lose. Finally, she unwillingly let a word slip her mouth.

"Mahmo-chan"

It even took her a while to acknowledge she'd spoken, she couldn't make up if she'd said it out loud or if she'd just thought his name.

When he heard her calling him something snapped within his mind. He gained consciousness of what he'd been doing to her, the way he'd been kissing and holding his beloved Usagi. Mamoru's mind instantly began a serious fight with his body.

_-What are you doing?!?! what-what is she going to think of you, you are treating her like-like... -she's fifteen; you shouldn't be thinking of her this way, holding her this way, kissing her the way you have been kissing her for who-knows how long. You've upset her... she's-she's calling out for you, she's stopping you, baka!_

Mamoru quickly released his grasp of her body, he let go of her arms so fast that she felt discomfort as the cool air regained contact with her skin.

They were standing close to the back of the sofa, right in the area of his apartment that divided the living area and his bedroom (although it could be referred to as a sleeping area due to the lack of a door to delimit the space). When he released her he felt as if he needed to hold on to something in order to prevent himself from falling knees first to the ground. He felt weak, but exhilarated all at the same time; he was breathing heavily as he reached to the back side of the sofa and held to the edge of the backrest. He arched his back forward to rest all of his body weight to his hands and onwards to the sofa.

»Emptiness. All she could feel when he let go of her was emptiness, a big void within her soul that she could make no sense of. It was so unexpected. This whole situation had emerged without warning and had left her enormously confused.

_-Why did he stop? Was it wrong of him to act like that? Was it wrong of me to feel that way when he kissed me? Maybe, but-but it didn't feel wrong; it just felt natural... there's nothing I've felt or done before that has been so inherent to me._

She figured he had probably thought of her as just a young -very young- woman and that he felt he was pushing her to something she was not ready for. Usagi quickly walked towards him and embraced him from behind. Since she was considerably shorter than him, her hands and arms rested comfortably around his waist, and she proceeded to rest her head in the arch of his back. She softly placed her palms against his slender yet muscular stomach. The touch of the fabric of his shirt and the warmth of her palms against his abdomen's skin clouded his every sense.

He was still quite flustered when he felt her embrace; he took in an agitated breath and started to feel every cell in his body shiver as if they were being hit with an electric shock that was so incredibly delightful he could find no thoughts to describe it.

"I didn't call out your name because I wanted you to stop" -She finally brought her mouth to say what she had been thinking of since he had let her body go so suddenly. She spoke with a very low and slightly embarrassed tone to her usually high-pitched voice. Her cheeks had already acquired a slight blush to them but when she finished that sentence, she could feel her temperature rise just a little and her face turn a brighter shade of pink.

"Usako... but- what? really?" -Mamoru responded with a rather relieved tone. He turned around and held her head with both hands in order to get her to face him.

Usagi's eyes watered just a little as she looked into Mamoru's. She could almost grasp his feelings for her, she was so happy to look deep within him and see his love for her. She too expected him to know that she _**loved**_ him, loved him with all her might.

"I know this may be all you see of me most of the time. You see a clumsy, care-free and sometimes a little too absentminded girl -but... but I am not always like that...- Mamo-chan, tonight we both saw what we really are, not just the 'titles' that we've known of for a while now (referring to their royal condition, that had never before been revealed as strongly as that night) ... Mamo-chan, together we are meant to protect this world and all the other worlds in our Solar System as equals, as one..."

"... I want to be one with you in every possible way" -There, she'd said it. That feeling that had been taking over her mind, that thought of them truly uniting heart, body and soul. She knew there was no turning back.

She wasn't scared, she was ready, she was yearning to merge with him in ways she knew she couldn't possibly imagine.

»Shocked; he was truly shocked to hear those words come out of her mouth. She had just verbalized everything he'd been meaning to say to her; they were in such synchrony it was terrifying to him -and he absolutely loved it-

He looked deep into her eyes and tenderly smiled before engaging in a loving breathtaking kiss.

_**a/n**: Chapter 4!!! REVIEWS are highly, highly appreciated! :D_

_****Disclaimer: I do not own nor take credit for any of the characters or places in the story, they are property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation.** _


	5. Chapter 5 Relinquishment

CHAPTER 5

--Relinquishment--

As they kissed she pulled him closer to her until their bodies made contact with one another -just to make sure her point had got across to him- and proceeded to hold the fabric of his light gray dress shirt right around his waist. When Mamoru felt her pull he couldn't help but simper at her actions; his cautious nature momentarily prevented him from responding in a more significant manner to what Usagi had just done.

He slowly stopped cradling her face as he moved his hands from her cheeks down to her neck and later to her shoulders with the most delicate, gentle touch that made it seem as if her skin were undergoing a delicious session of mild electric shocks. Continuing to glide his fingertips over the bare skin of her back and shoulders he unintentionally slid the stripe of her white dress -which he noticed wasn't completely white, but had a plaid light and dark blue under layer that made wonderful contrast to her pale rosy skin- down her shoulder and felt it fall over the edge and onto the side of her arm.

Her entire body shivered with his every touch causing her brain to struggle between all the sensory alerts it was receiving. She couldn't discern if the touch of his lips against hers with such sensual movements and pressure was more enticing than the subtle trace of his fingers on her skin or the other way around, but what she did know for sure was that she was thrilled their unexpected night together was starting off the way it was... because that could only mean that it would get even better as things between them progressed.

Usagi's hands quickly went from grabbing his shirt to carefully loosen it from his pants and belt and place themselves underneath, allowing her to caress his lower back with her fingertips. Mamoru gasped and slightly separated his lips from hers as he felt the contact of her small soft hands against his skin, enjoying the reaction the almost insignificant temperature difference between their bodies caused on him.

The sudden fall of her dress' stripe caught her by surprise and gave a bit of a tingling sensation since her senses were beginning to enhance dramatically due to the growing physical tension between her and Mamoru.

More than fifteen minutes had elapsed since they began to kiss right there in the middle of his apartment, him leaning part of his weight down on the outer part of the sofa's backrest and her, slightly pressed against his body -though she'd pulled him close to her moving him away from the sofa early on in the kiss, he'd unconsciously pulled back both their bodies in order to reach a more comfortable position and avoid getting tired too soon- Suddenly, the pace of their breathing began to change and slowly yet gradually started to fasten which provoked a reaction in them that neither had felt so strongly before. They were yearning for each others touch much more intensely than they ever had in the past, even the more heated kissing sessions they'd shared hadn't had such effect on them.

Mamoru soon realized he was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, his blood rushing through his body, his skin and muscles tightening slightly, and his core drowning in an unfamiliar warmth. When he noticed his body reacting at her fondles he couldn't help but eagerly embrace her and carry her to his bed. When he pulled her close to pick her up from where she was standing she rapidly proceeded to wrap her legs around his waist which would've surprised them both just a few minutes earlier, but in that moment was the perfect response to his initiative. He thought he'd had to carry her in a more traditional way, but having her wrap her legs around him was an unexpected thrill that assured him there was no room for over-thinking, over-analyzing or second guessing his own actions and clearly demonstrated he should just give in to his passion for her -because she certainly was.

Mamoru slowly sat on the left edge of his bed, leaving Usagi in a sitting position on top of him. He stopped kissing her lips, moving on to her cheeks and down her neck and shoulders, pulling down the other white stripe of her dress. Usagi was getting unbelievably aroused, she could feel her pulse accelerating and the tension building up inside her. When she felt him sit down she unwrapped her legs from his waist and sat on his lap rubbing herself against his pants, which caused a groan escape his lips. She loved being able to lure him like that, and as she thought of that, he leaned back on the bed and turned them both sideways so they could face each other; then he pulled them both upwards a little so that their heads could rest easily on the pillow.

Hot passionate kisses were shared as he ran his right hand over her stomach, waist and hips; rubbing needfully the fabric of her dress as if his desire would make it melt right into his hand. His fingers were unsure of continuing their way either up to her breasts or down and behind her; gesture that was just too hard for her to bare since she was dying for some skin to skin contact between them.

- "You have permission..." She murmured seductively in a tone so low her words were almost unintelligible as she felt his fingers asking to go further -"You've had permission since before we were even born on this Earth"

Once she muttered the words he desperately wanted to hear he lost the battle to self control and immediately pulled her closer, close enough for her to _feel_ just how much desire she provoked in him, just how much he _**needed**_ her and as he reached behind her to undo her dress he whispered in between sensual wet little kisses to her earlobe "So have you", stealing a genuine smile from her that expressed pure bliss.

While his hand skillfully unzipped her dress, she began to undo the buttons of his shirt continuing with his belt and finally his pants. When all ties that confined them to their clothing were loosen Mamoru quickly released her from her dress, revealing the formfitting gray and pink striped bra and panties with pink lace details she was wearing and her silky skin that was covered by a sheer layer of sweat that seemed to make her glow under the moonlight that seeped through his window. He sat briefly on the bed to remove his already unbuttoned shirt and pants, exposing a lean and muscular abdomen and a pair of well-built arms and legs.

Immediately afterwards both of them looked at each others bodies, now only covered by underwear, and slightly blushed at the thought of them being there in his bed so close to one another and about to cross a line that would 'officially' bind them together...closer than they'd ever been -the beginning of a lifetime, the ultimate bond between two souls.

She couldn't help but glare at the obvious bulge in between his legs, properly covered by a pair of solid dark gray mid-thigh length boxer shorts, and feel a mixture of fluster, arousal and pride to be the object of his evident desire, topped with a hint of embarrassment to be enjoying his sight so much. Hastily, she placed her arm behind his waist and pulled herself to press her body against his (she pulled herself towards him simply because she knew she wasn't physically strong enough to pull him toward her) and kissed him eagerly. Their hands explored everything they could and made their way through the undergarments until they finally managed to slide them off each other and place them on the night stand.

When he felt her completely naked body against his he began kissing her more and more passionately as well as pulling her closer to him, as if he were trying to fuse their physiques together. By pulling her close he accidentally caused her thigh to rub against his erection which made him feel close to what he thought was insanity and got him to grow even more and harden beyond he even knew was possible.

Once Usagi felt his hardness against her, and felt the very strong reaction he had to the touch of her body against his erection she proceeded to rub herself rhythmically against him and then moved downwards a little in order to place him between her legs -at this point she was going out of her mind, she felt pleased and happy to be with the man she absolutely loved, but at the same time she felt inexplicably uncomfortable and the tension accumulated in her core was so grand it was almost painful; she _needed_ him , she needed to _feel_ him more than she needed to breathe-

When he felt himself being enveloped quite unexpectedly by her folds, he almost lost all contact with reality and felt nearly as if he were inside a bubble, where nothing and no-one mattered besides the both of them...the world could practically crumble around them and they wouldn't even notice. He instinctively began moving back and forth, creating delicious friction between them and receiving as response a sigh and a hushed moan from his beloved Usako; he couldn't believe the sensations he was experimenting (he knew it'd be pleasant, he had imagined how _she_ would feel like more times than he was willing to admit -even to himself- but nothing he could have ever imagined even resembled the immense pleasure he was feeling), he could hardly wait to be inside her, to really feel all of her...enclosing him.

Their lips met constantly to engage in either sweet and gentle kisses or heated passionate ones as they rubbed against each other, she was dripping wet... so slippery and incredibly warm that he knew he would forever feel empty and helpless without her surrounding him from that moment on.

Fighting his desperate urge to get inside of her, he thought he would like to spare her as much discomfort as possible and figured it would be better for her body to first adjust to something less 'voluminous' and so he moved his erection aside (much to his regret) and replaced it with two of his fingers. The change of textures was strangely alluring to her, she was enjoying the discovery of many new sensations in an area that hadn't had the opportunity to feel much of anything prior to that moment.

She looked deep into his eyes beckoning him to move inside, which he didn't hesitate to execute to perfection skillfully brushing her most sensitive spots and letting her body have a taste at the somewhat invasion it was about to experience -a delightful invasion as far as she was concerned.

Minutes flew by as he slid both his fingers in and out of her while kissing her neck and soft lips. Usagi's mind was in awe every bit as much as her body as she realized just how amazing sensations the human body was able to experience.

Prior to that day she had spent a reasonable amount of time designing her own little version of paradise in her mind and so far she had come up with a quaint set of beautiful landscapes full of snowy mountains, crystal clear rivers and fragrant flowery fields where clouds resembled white cotton candy shaped into funny little animals and everything was pretty much edible; the most important people in her life were definitely in it, including her family, the Senshi, Chibiusa,Luna, Artemis, Diana, and naturally, her Mamo-chan. She had thought that version of heaven was picture perfect and lacked absolutely nothing... until she realized no paradise would ever be complete without the unbelievable bliss she was feeling that very moment.

»She was ready. Her body couldn't bring itself to bare any more deprivation of him, and it wasn't his fingers she was thinking of. Slowly, she brought her hand downwards and covered his own, stopping his movements and gently pulled his fingers out of her. For a brief moment he was confused as to why she was stopping him, that was until he saw the look in her eyes: burning desire, passion and longing... she was yearning desperately for him. He relaxed his hand and allowed her soft fingers to interlock with his. Her scent was released into the air once his hand was free, intoxicating him more and more with every breath he took.

Their hands holding tight as she drove her leg over his hip while he moved his hips forward in order to reach her with ease and after a slight rub against the delighting wetness of her folds he finally decided to place himself completely inside of her. She bit her inferior lip just a little as she perceived him approaching her and instinctively closed her eyes once she felt him rub against her and forthwith enter the soft tightness deep within her.

Once inside, he paused hoping with all his might he hadn't hurt her badly. She blinked twice, her mind wondering in utter confusion why she wasn't feeling _any_ pain at all. It was supposed to hurt, and it was supposed to hurt a lot; or at least that was what she had heard, from everyone, even Ami-chan and the girls had said so -not that they spoke of such things regularly, but the topic had come up randomly whilst the girls had been going through some magazine articles one afternoon during a break from one of their study sessions at the Shrine-, then why is there no pain?

-_Usako? _Murmured Mamoru noticing the expression in her face -"I'm sorry, did I..."

-No... not at all, Mamo-chan- Interrupted Usagi knowing the sentence would end with "hurt you?"

Before he could even process what she'd just said she lovingly smiled at him and whispered so close to his ear her lips brushed it with every word -"_I guess I truly was made just for you Mamo-chan"_

His heart filled with warmth as her words caressed his very soul, his eyes expressing nothing but love and his body, finally able to completely surrender to her.

Her confusion faded after just a few seconds and it didn't take long for her mind to realize what had just happened -_Mamo-chan is in me... he's __**inside**__ of me, finally we are one...- _she thought to herself, joyous to feel the very core of her body surrounding him. He unlocked his fingers from hers and grabbed her shoulder, leaving a trace of her fragrant scent as he pushed her body downwards to fill her completely, caressing her back he proceeded to kiss her shoulder on the very spot he'd left the trace of her essence.

He loved the smell of her, he loved her taste...

-_Something is not right_- he thought as he analyzed his love laying besides him and resting her face on his soft and fluffy pillow, her cheeks barely touching it due to the obstacle her odango represented, her hair (carefully styled into her characteristic style) stood out from the frame of her head, thus causing her face to lie uneven on the surface of the pillow.

Quite unexpectedly Mamoru placed both hands around Usagi's hips, having previously lifted her slightly only with the strength of his legs and hips. He first turned to his side, in order to get his back against the bed and placed her onto his body. He found the sequence of movements required to change positions a bit difficult, though he executed such maneuvers in what seemed to her was one swift and flawless motion. Then, he lifted his torso as if he were sitting and crossed his legs to help balance them. She was pleasantly surprised at the shift of position and wrapped her legs around his waist. She gasped at the feel of their bodies so close together, she felt a lot more of him now than she did before and absolutely loved the warmth that emanated from his arousal.

He gently smiled at her and drove his hands to her slightly blushed cheeks and afterwards to her locks aiming to undo her odangoes. Once he disengaged from the little pins that held it place, her shiny soft hair fell free all around her body. He ran his fingers through it, playing and wrapping them with it -_so beautiful..._- he thought. He had always imagined her with her hair lose when he'd envisaged making love to her.

Subdued moans and sighs filled the air while they swayed rhythmically towards ecstasy. Entranced in their motions they barely perceived the overwhelming wave of warmth spreading from their very cores that slowly flooded they're entire beings.

Lost in each others' souls, something remarkably unforeseen undertook their minds.

Memories from a distant past engraved themselves into their current psyches.

* * *

»»_The Princess was standing in her favorite garden in the Palace, glaring up at the beautiful blue planet she so adored. She was nervous, a little anxious and trying as hard as she could to hide those feelings from showing, to hide her presence just enough so her court couldn't pin point her location in the palace._

"_Endymion" she said as she turned away from the gorgeous view of her colorful flowery garden. He was standing behind a set of columns, taking advantage of the shadows they produced on one of the walls of the Moon Palace. He too was trying to conceal his presence from the inhabitants of the palace, including her guard which could not be allowed to discover his invasion to their most sacred place. _

"_Serenity" he responded lovingly. She ran towards him and wrapped her hands around his waist. He responded her embrace, holding her back with one hand and her head with the other._

"_It has been so long since we last met" -She whispered softly in his arms. He separated her from him a little and kissed her lips softly, almost painfully. His soul wrenching knowing they had to hide their true feelings from the people they loved the most, hiding was beginning to take a toll on them. They weren't arguing nor there were any problems between them... but the pain of knowing they loved each other so much and yet they could never be together with their kingdoms blessings

* * *

was becoming unbearable._

"_I'm sorry I made you come here... I know I shouldn't have but I believe something has come up" -The princess stated while breaking their embrace altogether._

"_Have we been caught?" -A concerned look on his face as he struggled to understand the implications of her words._

"_Well... My court has known about my secret visits to Earth for a while now. But they seem to think our meetings are just meant to be a distraction of some sort for me. They do not know how we feel. They believe I am being reckless...however, they are not concerned with it. _

_Although they know I have been meeting you secretly, they have no clue as to how many times we have met. I am not as bad in hiding my actions and concealing my presence as they believe me to be."_

"_Is that what you meant by saying that something came up?"_

"_No. If I believed it to be important I would have mentioned it before. And certainly I would not have chosen the Moon to share such information... I would be endangering you by doing so._

_What I meant was that Mercury, along with my mother and the Guardians of the Outer System's Palaces have discovered an anomaly of some sort. Our Sun's energy has changed, the storms have become more frequent, more violent... They believe that something bad is approaching. But they haven't been able to pin point exactly what." Her eyes becoming darker, stained with concern and sorrow._

"_They are truly concerned, and believe we must do everything in our power to figure out what is it that is going to happen and if possible, to stop it. Furthermore, they will inform you of the matter themselves tomorrow." _

_While the conversation developed between the couple, two tall female figures settled behind two columns within a few feet from where Serenity and Endymion stood. _

_For a moment they were suspicious, intrigued by the obviously secret meeting. They were both rather intuitive, but somehow they were having trouble figuring out why their beloved Princess was having a secret encounter whit that man; a man they did not recognize, and worse: a man from Earth._

"_What do you mean with they will be informing me tomorrow?" -Endymion suddenly realized that the phrase just spoken actually meant the Queen and her guard would be visiting him the following day. Confusion showed in his eyes as his mind attempted to understand the circumstances._

"_This disturbing unforeseen event is no the only reason why I am concerned. I am beginning to suspect that my mother knows...She has not told me so herself, not directly at least. She asked that I should try and improve 'the Moon's relations with Earth', she was rather emphatic about it. _

_I know her Endymion, and if she does indeed know about our relationship, then she knows the truth. She would never believe I am merely amusing myself with your company, as I have made the Senshi believe."_

_She turned away from him, facing again her beloved garden._

_His arms surrounding her waist from behind as she spoke, reassuring everything was going to work out. "If that is the case, and she is aware of us being together, and yet she did not reprimanded you about it... then it must mean she approves. Which is probably why she did not admit to it, she prefers her acknowledging to be implicit in order not to burden you with diplomatic issues."_

_A sigh was emitted by the Princes. "But what if she brings it up at your meeting tomorrow?"_

"_I shall see how to manage it if she does. I have been warned, so I will not be caught off guard now." He whispered reassuringly to her, kissing her softly just below the earlobe._

"_Endymion" -She muttered closing her eyes. She turned around to face him, and losing herself in his dark blue eyes, she kissed him with such love it was almost palpable. _

"_You should return to Earth. The Queen should be contacting you any moment now."_

"_I have been here too long already, I should be going now." -He smiled at her and turned away, complying with her request, though just before disappearing from her sight he turned back and hastily held her in his arms to share one last passionate embrace before returning to Earth._

"_I do not know when I will see you again. I needed to feel you like this even just once before I left..."_

"_I love you" -She whispered, her lips brushing his as she spoke._

_Every fiber in his body shivered whenever he heard her say those words. Ever since they had met that was the effect she had on him._

_Utter happiness. That was what they felt while being together._

"_I love you, my Princess" -A warm smile lit up his face, as he turned around to return to Earth._

_A sigh escaped her lips once he disappeared from her sight. _

_The mysterious female figures widened her eyes and looked at each other in shock when they heard Serenity say she loved him. -'Loves?, she loves him?'- they thought simultaneously -'What is going on here?'_

"_I think neither of us is as good at concealing our presence as we believe we are, isn't that right? Uranus? Neptune?" - The Moon Princess stated as she turned towards the columns the outer princesses where._

_The eyes of the outer system princesses widened even more, if such thing was possible. They could not believe she knew they had been standing there the whole time._

_Both of them stepped out from their hiding places, their gowns floating around their elegant silhouettes._

_With a subtle vow displaying their respect and shame, they called out to her._

"_Princess..." -Their voice revealing a certain degree of regret for having dared spy on her. "we... apologize for betraying your trust...we -"_

"_It is unnecessary. Please, do not apologize. I understand why you listened to our conversation. _

_The issue now is what you decide to do with the information you have obtained. I am aware I should not be seeing Earth's prince, that I should not have allowed myself to love him. But I am afraid by he time we realized what was developing between us, it was too late._

_I could never ask you to betray the Queen's trust by concealing this from her. However, I believe that if there is anyone who understands what it feels like to have to hide your feelings from others, fearing they would not understand the situation, it would be the two of you."_

_Shock._

_'She knows... she knows?' -Their eyes widened once again. Their attempts to hide their love from one another had failed, much to their surprise. They thought they had mastered the art of hiding their emotions whenever being in the presence of their fellow senshi and the Princess and Queen._

_Uranus and Neptune looked at each others eyes and blushed lightly, and then looked down. _

"_I apologize, I meant no intrusion in your personal business. I was merely trying to prove a point." -Serenity thought she had crossed a line with her previous statement. After all, she had no right to mention something she knew they did not wish people to know._

_The Outer Princesses smiled warmly and looked at their princess "Our lips are sealed. We have no right revealing something that is not our secret to tell." -Uranus stated firmly yet lovingly. "We understand what it is like to have your very essence connect with someone else's regardless of whether it is supposed to or not" -concluded Neptune while gazing at her lover._

"_We should get going Princess, the Queen must be wondering what it is taking us so long." -Neptune said with a genuine smile. "She wishes you join us in discussing the recent discoveries Princess Mercury has obtained"._

"_Let's get going, then" -Serenity's smile showing her gratefulness towards them. There was no need to speak the words, they all understood where the other stood. _

* * *

»» The flashback ended with their bodies claiming their minds to be present for climax. As they snapped out of the memory from the Moon Kingdom, there was no time to absorb exactly what they had just seen. It was as if they had entered and exited a trance that neither knew exactly how long it had lasted.

The feel of her muscles tightening rhythmically forced her to nest her head between his shoulder and his head, her breathing fastening with every passing second. She panted heavily near his earlobe while holding him with as much strength as she possessed, her arms wrapped around his torso.

When his body acknowledged her walls tightening around him his mind lost all will to figure out what it was they'd just experienced. As he felt her arms surround him strongly, he placed one of his hands firmly on her behind and the other along the side of her body, holding the space just above her ribs and pressing lightly over the outer part of her breast.

As they drove each other over the edge and felt their souls and bodies melt into the other's, deep groans filled the atmosphere. Finally, when his thick, rich warmth flooded her insides their bodies could not hold themselves straight any longer. Mamoru collapsed into the bed and Usagi collapsed atop him.

They stood still, holding their position for a few minutes while attempting to calm their heartbeat and breathing just enough so they could verbalize something -anything-.

A very low toned "Usako" was all Mamoru managed to speak, amazed at the effect making love to her had not only on his body but also on his mind.

"Mamo-chan" -she whispered against his skin, a wide smile forming on her lips. He felt her cheeks shift and form it, replying with one as well though she was unable to see it. He softly ran his fingers through her hair, moving it to the side and then proceeded to caress her back. Her skin was much more sensitive than ever before, which made his touch unbelievably delicious.

She lifted her torso and leaned forward to kiss his lips softly. She was happy, all she could feel at that very moment was peace, the most lavishing feeling of complete peace; and he experienced the exact same feeling.

She didn't want to move one inch, she had become quite fond of him being inside her, but she knew she had to (at some point, anyway), so she rolled off him and laid herself beside him on the bed.

Their separation released their combined scents into the air. It was so different, so unbelievably and delightfully intoxicating for them both.

Her shift in position made him feel somewhat abandoned just for a second. He definitely did not want to leave his newly found home (that's what her body felt to him -or rather what _**she**_ felt to him-, she was his home, his family, his lover, his equal...), but he too knew that it had to happen at some point ad whether it was then or later, his discomfort would be the same.

Their breathing and heartbeat had returned to normal. They turned to face the other and he lifted his body and placed his head on the palm of his hand, resting his weight on his elbow.

"Are you ok? Are you sore?" -He asked gently while tracing her cheek with his knuckles. He was worried he might have hurt her a little.

"Nope, not at all. I feel so... relaxed, I'm happy Mamo-chan" -She countered, hoping her comment would reassure him nothing whatsoever had hurt her during their lovemaking. She smiled, her eyes looking more and more willing to surrender to sleep.

"Are you sure? Maybe you are not now but what if tomorrow...? Perhaps it would help if you took a hot shower." -He was truly concerned for her well being.

"No. No way I'm taking a shower." -She responded almost alarmed, widening her eyes a little.

"Why not?" -He was confused, there was nothing wrong with a hot shower as far as he was concerned. He couldn't understand why she had refused so eagerly.

"I don't want to wash your scent off me just yet." -She was almost falling asleep, and wrapped his waist with her arm, pulling him downwards to the bed. They cuddled for a little while before he spoke again. Her statement touched the very core of him, his heart was filled with joy.

"How about we postpone that bath for tomorrow morning and we just get some sleep for now?" -He whispered to her, knowing it wouldn't be long before she was fast asleep. "Uhum" -she muttered.

They sank underneath the covers and slumbered what remained of the night away.

_**a/n**: Chapter 5 is up!!!!! soooo sorry it took me forever!!! but well, guess college isn't supposed to be a walk in the park... soo whatever :P it is up now, so I hope you enjoy it! (Not much revision went on for this, but it's kinda late -1 am- and I wanted to post it today -well since its 1am I should say yesterday, so I'm late already-. I will revise it thoroughly later on and make corrections -if you notice anything that doesn't make sense please tell me xD-)_

_BTW thank you all for reading, specially thanx to _ameriar & forlornromanticist, I was very pleased to see you like what I've done so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much if not more!! :) keep reviewing!!! **I love it**.

_****Disclaimer: If you have read the story so far, you are aware I do not own Sailor Moon... (sigh)**_


End file.
